James Mason
James Mason (1909 - 1984) Film Deaths: *''I Met a Murderer'' (1939) [Mark Warrow]: Drowned after falling into the sea while fleeing from police. *''Secret Mission'' (1942) [Raoul de Carnot]: Shot to death by German soldiers while the squad is escaping from their sabotage mission. *''Man of Evil (Fanny by Gaslight)'' (1944) [Lord Manderstoke]: Shot to death in a duel with Stewart Granger. *''The Wicked Lady'' (1945) [Captain Jerry Jackson]: Shot to death by Margaret Lockwood when he confronts her for betraying him. (Thanks to Garrett) *''Odd Man Out (Gang War)'' (1947) [Johnny McQueen]: Shot to death (along with Kathleen Ryan) after being cornered by police, after Kathleen suicidally opens fire to force the police to shoot them. *''The Upturned Glass'' (1947) [Dr. Michael Joyce]: Commits suicide by jumping off of a cliff. *''The Reckless Moment'' (1949) [Martin Donnelly]: Fatally injured in a car crash, he dies shortly afterwards, living just long enough to "confess" and take the blame for a murder committed by Joan Bennett. *''One Way Street'' (1950) [Dr. Frank Matson]: Hit by a car while crossing the street to meet Marta Toren. *''The Desert Fox: The Story of Rommel (Rommel, Desert Fox)'' (1951) [Field Marshal Erwin Rommel]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by taking a cyanide capsule; he is last seen driving away with the two generals who had brought him the capsule. (Thanks to Tony) *''Pandora and the Flying Dutchman'' (1951) [Hendrick van der Zee, the Flying Dutchman]: Plays a ghost who died many centuries ago; his spirit is put to rest when Ava Gardner willingly sacrifices her life for him. *''Botany Bay'' (1953) [Captain Paul Gilbert]: Killed in a battle with aborigines. *''Julius Caesar'' (1953) [Brutus]: Commits suicide by throwing himself onto his sword, while Edmund Purdom holds it steady. His body is shown again lying in his tent when Marlon Brando comes in to eulogize him. *''The Man Between'' (1953) [Ivo Kern]: Shot by East German police when he creates a distraction to enable Claire Bloom to cross the border. *''Prince Valiant'' (1954) '[''Sir Brack]: Stabbed in the chest at the end of the sword-fight with Robert Wagner. (Thanks to Harry) *A Star Is Born (1954)' [''Norman Maine]: Commits suicide by drowning himself in the ocean. It's been a long time since I've seen this movie, but as I recall, I think we only saw him walking out into the sea, and did not see his body afterwards. *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' (1954) [Captain Nemo]: Shot in the back by marines when he was about to run inside his submarine. Dies shortly after opening his window to look at the sea. (The Character was revealed to have survived in the 1961 sequel The Mysterious Island with Herbert Lom taking over the role). (Thanks to Garrett) *''Lolita'' (1962) [Prof. Humbert Humbert]: Dies (offscreen) of a heart attack; his death is mentioned in the on screen text at the end of the movie.'' (Thanks to Harry)'' *''Torpedo Bay (Beta Som; Defi a Gibraltar; Finche dura la tempesta)'' (1962) [Captain Blayne]: Killed by Gabriele Ferzetti, though the plot synopsis I read did not provide any more specific details. *''The Fall of the Roman Empire'' (1964) [Timonides]: Killed (stabbed in chest with spear) while trying to stop the Roman soldiers from attacking a village. *''Genghis Khan'' (1965) [Kam Ling]: Dragged behind a horse after being tied up in a large sack. (Thanks to Brian) *''Cold Sweat (De la part des copains; L'Uomo dalle due ombre)'' (1970) [Ross]: Shot by Jean Topart during a fight with Charles Bronson; James later dies of his wound despite Liv Ullmann's efforts to save him. *''Child's Play'' (1973) [Jerome Malley]: Commits suicide by jumping off the roof of the school building. *''Kill! (Kill! Kill! Kill!)'' (1972) [Alan Hamilton]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with drug dealers in the jungle; the movie ends with a surreal image (which I suppose was meant to represent James' dying thoughts) of everybody who had been killed in the movie jumping up and down in the middle of the jungle. *''The Mackintosh Man'' (1973) [Sir George Wheeler]: Shot repeatedly (along with Ian Bannen) by Dominique Sanda in a church, while Paul Newman looks on in shock. *''Mandingo'' (1975) [Warren Maxwell]: Shot to death by one of his slaves when the slave tries to stop James and Perry King from killing Ken Norton. (Thanks to Robert) *''Cross Of Iron (1977)'' [Oberst Brandt]: We see leading his troops in a charge against the Russians and then we see the freeze frame which signifies his death. (Thanks to Brian). *''The Water Babies'' (1978; animated/live-action) [Mr. Grimes/Killer Shark]: Playing a dual role in both the live-action and animated sequences, the "Killer Shark" is crushed to death, along with the Electric Eel (voiced by Bernard Cribbins), when the underwater cave/castle collapses. The live-action "Mr. Grimes" survives the movie. (Thanks to ND) TV Deaths: *''Frankenstein: The True Story'' (1973 TV) [Dr. John Polidori]: Struck by lightning (instantly turning him into a charred skeleton) after Michael Sarrazin ties him to the ship's mast during a storm. *''Great Expectations'' (1974 TV) [Magwich]: Killed in an accident. *''Salem's Lot'' (1979 TV) [Richard Straker]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by David Soul. (Thanks to Jesse) Notable Connections: *Ex-Mr. Pamela Mason *Mr. Clarissa Kaye-Mason *Father of Portland Mason and Morgan Mason (producer) Category:Actors Category:British actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1909 Births Category:1984 Deaths Category:Heart attack victims Category:Stage Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by dragging Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by lightning Category:Death scenes by accident